Operation Family Bonds
by xXIyra16Xx
Summary: Sequel to Operation White Rose. It has been 3 months since Ruby and Weiss confessed their feelings to one another and they believe its time to tell their parents that they are together. Will family bonds be shattered? Or will they become stronger than ever before? Read and find out. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum. Rated T but may change later on.
1. The Castle

**Operation Family Bonds**

**the sequel to Operation White Rose**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

_**The Castle**_

The airship ride to White Castle was excruciatingly quiet. Weiss sat in a white leather chair of her family's private airship and sitting across from the snow-haired teen was her partner. Ruby sat silently in place, in fact she was like that for most of the trip which was unusual for the young teen. Weiss just stared out the window trying desperately to calm her nerves.

It had been three months since Ruby and Weiss had become a couple. They had spent their New Years on a romantic outing courtesy of Weiss. Valentines was a little too much due to the fact that it was Weiss' eighteenth birthday on the same day, therefore Ruby went overboard showering Weiss with gifts. While the two were happy with the way their relationship was going they came to a decision that will no doubt be nerve wracking and threatening to their newfound happiness. They decided that it was time to tell their parents. Before they left Beacon to visit Weiss' home, the heiress told Ruby that her parents may not approve of any affection that is shown in their presence. The only sort of affection Weiss would allow is the simple gesture of holding hands and hugs. Ruby was determined not to disappoint Weiss by messing this up. Which lead to their current predicament.

Weiss sighed heavily and turned away from the passing scenery of vibrant blue skies and fluffy white clouds, the typical spring weather and looked at her beloved partner. Ruby was no doubt nervous in meeting Weiss's parents; after all they were the wealthiest people in Remnant. Wringing her hands and tapping her foot made it obvious that Ruby was not only nervous but she was also afraid. Shaking her head Weiss got up from her chair and stood in front her girlfriend leaning down a bit hoping to calm her lover and to tell her that everything is going to be fine.

"Hey Ruby, are you ok?" the heiress asked with concern.

"Huh? Me?" Ruby replied looking back at her partner with a nervous smile "Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be ok? I'm as ok as can be. I'm one hundred percent –mmph"

Weiss cut Ruby off with a kiss, knowing it was the only way to calm her down and to stop her blathering. The young scythe wielder instantly reciprocated, resting one hand on the back of her girlfriend's neck and the other placed on her waist. Ruby knew that she wasn't allowed to show much affection once they reached their destination, so she took it upon herself to give Weiss as much love and attention in the time they had left. Breaking the kiss Ruby gave Weiss her signature grin.

The said partner gave a startled yelp at the sudden motion of being pulled down onto Ruby's lap.

"Ruby you dolt, what are you doing?" she scolded with reddened cheeks.

"Well seeing is how all love and affection is restricted to nothing but hugging and holding hands" Ruby beamed "I'll just have to give you all my love right now"

Ruby brought her lips upon Weiss's own bringing them into another kiss. Unfortunately their time was very short lived. The pilot had announced that they would be landing at their location. Disappointed Ruby pulled away with a pout adorning her features. Weiss chuckled at the sight and got off her lover's lap, giving Ruby a quick peck on the lips before sitting back down in her seat. The landing went smoothly but the girls remained in their seats until the noise of the engines stopped and they were escorted out by the pilot himself. Once the red and white girls stepped out of the airship the sight before them was something to behold. Well to Ruby it was a sight to behold. Weiss just exhaled a large breath showing that she is not overly surprised that her home has not changed in the year that she had been gone.

White Castle definitely held up to its name, it was of gothic design with alabaster stone walls, marble pillars, white tiled roofs and gigantic oak doors with large wrought iron handles. Ruby had to squint from the vision for the castle shone like white snow in bright sunlight. A vast serene garden of various spring time flowers from Snowdrops to Tulips separated them from the castle's door. A hedge maze lined with rose bushes occupied the eastern side of the garden, while a majestic white gazebo resided on the western side. The symmetric cobblestone path, devoid of any leaves or weeds paved its way to every said features of the garden. Ruby just gazed wide eyed at how extravagant the place was. It was pristine, just like her snow haired girlfriend.

"Well…" Weiss said, her voice neutral "Welcome to my home"

"It's amazing Weiss" Ruby chirped grabbing her girlfriend's hand and planting a sweet kiss on the back of the knuckles.

The heiress gave the energetic girl a cold glare, which was responded in return with a wide grin

"Oh relax Weiss" Ruby reassured "That will be my last kiss until we go to my house, I promise"

"You dunce, lets just get inside"

Ruby let go of Weiss's hand as they began strolling down the path making their way to the castle's heavy oak doors, enjoying the garden all the while. Weiss felt the corners of her lips curl up slightly at the image as she saw Ruby constantly looking around at the garden with wide excited silver eyes and a bright toothy smile. It made her heart flutter which was a constant reminder how much she loved to make the young girl smile. Before long the duo found themselves at the grand entrance of the palace, which was guarded by security adorned in white suits. Luckily Weiss told her parents a week in advance to ensure that the guards did not question her friend as to what she is doing with the heiress. One of the guards muttered something in the collar of his suit and not a moment later the large heavy doors swung inward.

Walking inside Weiss straightened her posture look a little more regal and Ruby stood stock still drinking in how different the interior was from the outer-structure as the doors behind them closed with out a sound. The floor tiles were marble black; the walls were a dark grey with paintings of past rulers and conquerors along their length and two white stair cases with intricate designed railings on each side lead to the second floor of the main hall. The only source of light was a clear crystal chandelier however it was so far up, its light barely reached the girls. But what really stood out was the gleam of a giant metal armour standing between the two staircases. The way the armour stood could make anyone feel intimidated, its helm faced the entrance of which the girls had entered gazing at them with an eyeless stare, its gloved gauntlets grasped the hilt of its two handed sword. Weiss subconsciously lifted her hand to touch the scar that blemished her left eye. Ruby saw this and a sea of questions flooded her mind, but she bit her tongue deciding that now was not the right time to ask.

"It's a replica, you know" Weiss murmured.

"Are you talking about the Giant Armour?" Ruby inquired.

Her girlfriend just nodded obviously not wanting to talk about such a delicate topic that brought up troubled memories. Weiss began walking again.

"Come with me I'll give you a tour of the castle"

"You can do that after introductions are made" a soft yet commanding feminine voice spoke out.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey hey everyone xXIyra16Xx here**_

_**What did you guys think of the first chapter of the Operation White Rose sequel aka Operation Family Bonds.**_

_**To be completely honest I was lost for ideas for a time but finally the muses smiled down on me and gave me ideas. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again its mainly White Rose, with some bumblebee later on in the story, there also maybe some lemon as well. **_

_**Speaking of lemon I would love it if you checked out my Bumblebee one-shot: Pay Attention To Me**_

_**That can be found in the 'My stories' list**_

_**Also if you have read this without reading Operation White Rose, then you are going to be so lost in the later chapters of Operation Family Bonds.**_

_**Anyway catcha next time ;)**_

_**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out**_


	2. An Unexpected Reaction

**Chapter 2 of Operation Family Bonds**

**Ruby is more OOC in this chapter due to her not wanting to disappoint Weiss or to offend Weiss's parents. **

**Enjoy and PLEASE Review (seriously I need some criticism)**

* * *

_**An Unexpected Reaction**_

All eyes went to the new presence in the room, at the top of the left side stair case was a woman, clad in a fine ice blue women's suit that fit her figure perfectly with a white blouse and silver closed in heels. The female individual had platinum blonde hair that reached her shoulders, pale skin and looked to be in her mid forties but looked like she was in her early thirties. The woman was slightly taller than Weiss but not by much. It was hard to tell what colour the female individual's eyes were mainly due to the distance between her and the red and white duo who stood as still as statues.

"Welcome home dear" she said as she started to descend the white stairs with sophisticated grace.

Weiss gave a curtsy to the older woman but remained silent. The woman now came to a halt in front of the heiress. Ruby saw that on closer inspection the older female had baby green coloured eyes, but there was something about them while she looked at her girlfriend. They seemed somewhat sad and filled with guilt.

"Weiss you know you can speak to me without permission now" the woman stated gently.

"Forgive me mother" Weiss responded standing straight "But old habits never seem to fade"

_That's her mother?!_ Ruby's brain yelled. _And Weiss had to ask permission to speak to her own mother…What the hell!_

Ruby was pulled from her thoughts as she felt a gaze fall upon her, only to stare right back into the eyes of Weiss's mother.

"Mother may I introduce you to Ruby Rose, my partner at Beacon and-"

"Your girlfriend" Weiss's mother said cutting her daughter off mid sentence.

Both Ruby and Weiss were taken aback. How could she have known, Weiss never sent any letters to her parents regarding her relationship with her partner, heck she never sent any letters to her parents. The reason for Weiss bringing Ruby with her to her home was so that she could tell her parents about her relationship. Ruby was just as shocked as Weiss was, this was the first time ever meeting Weiss's mother and she already knew what she was to her daughter.

"Who told you?" Weiss asked quietly, feeling incredibly small in the presence of her own mother.

Turning her head to face her daughter she gave Weiss a smug type look as if she had accomplished something which made Ruby's hands clench in anger.

"You just told me my dear girl, for I only suspected" the woman replied.

Weiss just hung her head in shame and took a step back away from her mother. Sadness gripped Ruby's heart at seeing her girlfriend like this, looking small and fragile, like a snowflake. Ruby walked forward her steps echoing through the silence that had settled in the large dark hall. Stopping only a few feet from Weiss's mother the young scythe wielder bowed slightly from the waist. _Ok Ruby take deep breaths…Remember you are doing this for Weiss_ Ruby reassured herself.

"Permission for me to speak, Lady Schnee" Ruby requested formally.

"Permission granted" the woman chuckled "But please my dear girl call me Schöne or Mrs. Schnee, which ever is comfortable for you"

"Thank you Mrs. Schnee" Ruby thanked now standing confidently. "As Weiss said I am Ruby Rose, her partner, her team leader at Beacon…and her girlfriend"

"Team leader you say? My you must be quite the fighter to earn such a position and surpass my daughter" said as she started to walk circles around the young teen assessing and analyzing her like some sort of critic.

"Tell me just how old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen in two months" Ruby answered her palms started to sweat from the eyes that was calculating her worth.

"I see" she hummed "Now what reasons made you decide in wanting to date my daughter?"

"Mother" Weiss snapped weakly rather annoyed.

raised her hand to silence Weiss; however she did not say a word, only waiting to hear Ruby's response. Ruby swallowed hard for if she gave the wrong reasons her relationship would end right then and there or worse never be able to see Weiss ever again. Gathering her courage and determination she looked into the eyes of Mrs. Schnee.

"The only reasons that made me decide in wanting to date Weiss" Ruby began "Is because I wanted to. I did not want to gain wealth or titles or fame; I wanted to be with Weiss mainly for the fact that she needed someone to confide in, to trust in. Not only is Weiss my girlfriend, she is my partner, my team mate and my best friend. If she asked me to do anything I would do it without question just to see her smile. I would gladly die for her"

Weiss's heart swelled with joy at hearing Ruby saying all these wonderful things about her and what Ruby would do for her happiness. _I'll have to give her something to show how much those words mean to me _she thought

"And nothing means more to me than her happiness" Ruby finished firmly.

"I see" Mrs. Schnee said with a thoughtful expression. There was a long pause until the woman looked at her daughter with those piercing green eyes.

"And what about you my dear Weiss, do you feel the same way?"

Weiss was silent trying to contemplate her answer; she could have gone on forever how she felt about Ruby, looking towards her girlfriend she was met with a small, sweet reassuring smile. That was enough for Weiss to find the right answer.

"Words can not begin to describe how I feel about Ruby" Weiss said "But I know for a fact that you do not choose who you fall in love with, whether you and father disapprove of me being with Ruby and disowning me, it wouldn't matter"

Mrs. Schnee quirked an eyebrow at her daughter's words luckily it went unnoticed.

"As long as I am with Ruby I can be who I want to be and I will never let you take that freedom away from me. Also if you or father so much as harm Ruby I will not hesitate to use force" Weiss finished leaving no room for argument.

Weiss noticed her mother's expression. It one that she has rarely seen in her lifetime, she was smiling. _My mother is…smiling? Ok that could mean a good thing or a bad thing_ the heiress thought.

"I approve" Mrs. Schnee spoke softly bringing Weiss back to the real world.

Then out of nowhere Mrs. Schnee pulled Weiss into a warm and gentle embrace. Ruby watched the event unfold before her equally surprised by the sudden reaction, mainly due to the fact that Weiss had told Ruby negative things about her parents. Weiss's azure eyes widen in surprise and shock, her body was tense at the unfamiliar closeness, Weiss's jaw slightly hung open as to what was happening around her. Unbeknownst to Weiss, her mother's eyes that were brimming with unshed tears of regret, shame and guilt. Ruby felt a few tears slide down her own cheek at the sight of this moment between a mother and daughter, knowing she will never be able to do the same thing with her own mother.

"Oh my sweet little dove, you have grown so much" Mrs. Schnee spoke, her voice now cracking from the built up pain and suffering "I'm sorry for not being there for you when I should have, I'm sorry for being a terrible mother, but I love you. Never doubt that"

"I love you too mother" Weiss said returning the embrace, still unsure what was happening.

Breaking the hug Mrs. Schnee looked at her daughter with pride. A wide smile was carved onto her lips. Weiss smiled slightly in return.

"Sorry to cut things short little dove but I have to go rearrange your father's schedule and tell him that you have come home" Mrs. Schnee said finally giving her daughter a peck on the forehead before going back up the stairs to one of the many rooms within the palace. As soon as Mrs. Schnee was out of sight Weiss frowned slightly, not too sure whether her mother was putting on an act just because Ruby was there with her or whether her words and feelings were pure and genuine.

"Well that was unexpected" Ruby piped, having stayed silent throughout the touching moment.

"Very" Weiss responded bluntly "How about I give you that tour of the castle"

"Sure" Ruby smiled skipping along Weiss' side as they ascended the right hand staircase, with their hands intertwined. Wondering what lies in store for them when Weiss's father returned.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Gee I think I'm losing my touch here guys. I can't really say much about this chapter than that I think it's a bit disappointing in my eyes.**

**Also what do you guys think of Schöne Schnee (Aka Mrs. Schnee)? Do you guys think she is acting or are her feelings for Weiss pure and true? Only time will tell. But feel free to leave your opinion on the matter.**

**Well I will start the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully will be uploaded next week, if not then I appreciate your patience for the next chapter.**

**Catcha next time ;) **

**Review if you can.**

**This is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


End file.
